1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for constructing and controlling an input content data managing system and method of managing input content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the diffusion of personal computers (PCs), Internet, mobile phones and the like, an environment where a large number of people can easily handle data processing terminals has been reached and performing electronic voting or electronic questionnaires may be actualized.
Although there have been various electronic voting systems proposed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-193544, for example), those systems place emphasis on efficiency as data processing systems and many of them have an embodiment where an integrally structured processing system processes operations by accepting vote contents from voters via networks.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-193544 is mentioned as possible related art.